


I thought I was the needy one~

by TamaQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Come as Lube, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Angst, Oblivious, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Possessive Sex, Rutting, Smut, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaQueen/pseuds/TamaQueen
Summary: Kuroo's in heat and Kenma will NOT let him rut! Well, I mean, not until he shows him what he's missing.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 371





	I thought I was the needy one~

Kenma pushed Kuroo off of him and climbed out of the sleeping bag. Kenma should've known he had no chance of escaping. Kuroo had been in his rut for two days now and Kenma refused to end it so they would have to wait it out. When the bigger one kissed Kenma's shoulder and pulled him by the waist back into the bed, Kenma groaned.

"Kuroo... I need to pee." He said, and tried to remove his arm but it ended with Kuroo tucked into his neck.

"And I need to fuck you, we're all having problems." He mumbled and began trailing his fingers up Kenma's shirt. Kenma sighed as a pleasurable tremor racked through his body. "No. They're all sleeping." 

Kuroo chuckled in his ear and huskily asked, "Would you rather do it whenever everyone's awake?" Kenma knew he was teasing but couldn't help the dark blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"No."

Kuroo whined and stopped his advances before holding him close once again. "You're gonna make me slave another one out in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

He groaned at the thought of having to fist himself dry to a picture of kenma instead of the actual thing. 

It was later in the morning after he had to hide out in the bathroom, got the first one over with so he wouldn't have to play with a raging boner, and explained to one of the managers that he was 'taking care of business'.

He saw Kenma talking to Lev, another alpha, and his instincts kicked in. It took Kuroo grabbing Kenma's hips, telling him to back off, and his omega, Yaku, dragging him away. 

"See, he wants you!" Kuroo whispered in his ear. He noticed Kenma wasn't eating his breakfast because of his game and plucked it from his hands. "Come on, kitty, if you won't give me attention, at least give your food some."

He huffed and picked up a fork to start eating.

"Are you sure I couldn't seduce you into helping me?" He asked, moving Kenma to sit in his lap. Kenma shifted and pretended not to notice the dick pressing against his ass. 

"Mm-mm." He shook his head and shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth.

Kuroo slid his hand into Kenma's hair and tucked it behind his ear. "So nothing I say will make you shiver?" He kissed the area behind his ear. 

"Make you want me as much as I want you?" Kenma was practically trembling but shook his head once again. Kuroo possesively growled pulling his waist and groaning when his perky little ass rubbed his cock. "Cause Kitty, I want to pin you down on this table and fuck you until you're full of my pups."

Kenma moaned but covered it with a cough. "Oh my~ What a lewd kitty, getting turned on by me talking about claiming you in front of all these people." Kenma couldn't hold in the low whimper when Kuroo rolled his hips up. He gave up when Kenma pushed him away and went to get up and leave.

Kenma walked into the sleeping room and saw no one in the room.

Kenma was kind of known in Kuroo's head to have the lowest libido out of everyone on the team. When Kenma was in his heat, he was the most vulnerable, blushy, and horniest omega ever. He's let Kenma ride his dick for hours until he literally passes out from exhaustion. So when Kenma and Kuroo synced up... their whole week was filled with nonstop nsfw with short breaks to eat and shower.

This was one of the few times he had a real need to masturbate outside of his heat. 

He sat on his and Kuroo's sleeping bag and pulled his shorts down to reveal black and red boxers. He propped his back on the wall behind him and began palming his bulge through his boxers. It had been so long since he'd been touched by Kuroo so intimately and it had him craving touch. He began trailing his hand closer to the edge of his boxers.

Once his hands were in his underwear and his head was tilted up in pleasure, he began humping into his hand. Hands running up and down his shaft, playing with the weighty sack, and pressing the tip. "Ungh, ah, mmm."

"Well, well~"

Kenma jerked and tried not to release all over his hands but couldn't resist when pearly white cum spurts out. "Ahhh~" 

He sighs and looks up at a smug Kuroo watching him pant. "So you decided you'd take care of this on your own instead of helping me out too?"

Kuroo picked Kenma up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom without too many questions.

"I'm gonna fuck you, kitty." The words were breathy and Kuroo was practically in pain from how hard he was but he would never fuck Kenma without consent. Kenma nodded quickly and help removed his boxers. "Fuck me."

He groaned and pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to show off a bulging cock. Kenma almost started drooling and leaned down to kiss the pink tip. His tongue slipped out to give it little kitten licks. "Oh Kitten, what a dirty little mouth you have~"

Kenma moaned and sunk his mouth farther on his cock. "Mnngh..." Kuroo tilted his head back. His dick hit the back of his throat and he had the overwhelming urge to have his dick pounding into him. He removed himself from his pulsing cock and bent over with his hands on the wall. "Master~ Please put your fat cock in me!" 

How could Kuroo say no to that?

Kuroo rubbed his leaking tip around his Kenma's winking hole. Pushing himself into the tight hole, "Fuuuuuck... kitty... your perfect lil ass~~" 

Kenma cried out and tried to grind back into him. Kenma started to cry when Kuroo wouldn't push in farther. "I thought I was supposed to be the needy one." Kuroo teased only to be met with Kenma completely pushing himself back on his dick. "Shiiiit." Kuroo's head tilted back again and his hips began to pound into Kenma.

Kenma whined and his tongue fell out sideways out of his mouth. 

"I love your dick... master, faster!" He managed to get out. He almost squeaked when Kuroo gripped his hips with bruising force and felt his knot. Kenma drooled and pressed his cheek against the stall and struggled to breath. 

His knot rubbed against his velvety walls and he felt his orgasm rushing at him.

"Kitty," He growled out, "I'm gonna come."

Kenma nodded, signifying he was close to. Kenma came for the second time and Kuroo was left breathless against him. "Damn, Kenma, if I knew all it took was some teasing to get that well..."

Kenma attempted to push him away but went weak in the knees. He laughed, zipping up his pants and picked up his small blonde boyfriend to slip on his boxers and carry him out of the bathroom.

"Yo, Kuroo, next match is starting." Yaku informed, glancing knowingly at the spent Kenma. Of course he understood the urge and all but couldn't they hold on until lunch.

He nodded and they both went to fully clean themselves and the stall wall up. 

They won the game but Kuroo couldn't seem to convince Kenma to give him one more round at lunch. "How about tonight when everyone's asleep?" He asked in a last ditch attempt.

"Maybe." Kenma said and continued to click away on his game.


End file.
